Voldemort's Daughter
by Daiz2241
Summary: What if Mad Eye didn't die? What if he was saved by a mysterius girl? Who is she and is she dangeous? Features OC, first HP fic, please read and review!


**AN: This is someting I wrote a while ago and it set at the beginning of book seven and will change the events of the book from then on. Enjoy and please review! **

"Mad Eye, do something!" shouted Mundugnus as Voldemort was catching up to the two flying side by side.

"Keep your cool," said Mad Eye quite relaxed. He had been in similar situations many times and was used to the thought of death. This time he did not seem to realise though as Mundugnus' broom stick fell to the ground and a green bolt of lightning headed past the place where it once was and headed straight for the back of Mad Eye. As he turned around to face his death a young girl in faded blue pyjamas appeared on the back of his brook stick making it sink slightly and before he could draw in a breath the bolt hit her and she fell limp into him.

He pulled the girl more securely onto the broom stick and, as if it had found a new surge of energy, it rushed through the night sky like a new born Griffin. When reaching his own house he pulled the girl onto his shoulder and headed to the portkey, disguised as an old mug, on his dining room table.

"Mad Eye!" shouted Mr Weasley running to his aid expecting to see an unconscious Mundugnus in his arms. "Who's this?" he asked.

"A girl, very young by the looks of it." he said supporting her partly as Mr Weasley supported her other side.

"I gathered that but what happened to her?" he asked but received no answer as the had just reached the door to the burrow.

"Who's that?" said a voice.

"Where's Mundugnus?" said another.

"Is she…"

"Bring her to me, quickly." fussed Mrs Weasley. "Put her on the sofa." As they did so Mrs Weasley worked mechanically over the girl she did not know seeming to take her mind of something. Looking over to the other side of the room it became that it was an excuse to look away from her son who could not be healed.

"We thought you were dead," stated Bill.

"Well I thought so to but it seems that that witch over there had other plans." he said pointing to the girl.

"Who is she?" asked Fleur walking to go and sit by her side and move her hair from her face.

"I don't know," it sounded odd hearing that from someone always able to find an answer. "She apparated onto my broom stick, quite skilfully actually, but the curse hit her just as it was about to hit me. She's dead Molly, stop trying to save her." he said sounding defeated. Still Mrs Weasley carried on working over the body of the dead girl.

"why did you bring her here then?" Mr Weasley asked. Disregarding this question he turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and then to Lupin.

"Have you checked him?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes, it's him." Lupin said turning to Harry. "Kingsley has already left to return to the muggle prime minister. I checked him as well."

"Hmm." Said Moody unable to come to a conclusion. "Mundugnus disapparated when he saw Voldemort. After the girl was hit the other death eaters stopped chasing me. They must have thought it hit me so what happened to all of you?"

"George got the worst of it." Tonks said joining the conversation. At this Mrs Weasley's back stiffened and she turned from the girl on the sofa.

"Well, at least no one di-" Lupin was cut off.

"Everyone look." Said Ginny bewildered. The all turned to the direction of her sight as they saw the figure on the sofa turn to face them with wide eyes. She jumped up off the sofa and ran to the door where she tripped on the edge of the carpet and fell to the floor.

"Stay-stay away from me." she stuttered as they started to move towards her.

"We aren't going to hurt you, dear." said Mrs Weasley still walking towards her.

"Where am I?" the girl questioned crawling backwards still facing the others.

"Your safe, for now." said Moody.

"How come you're alive?" said Harry walking into the light. "Do I…know you?" he questioned turning his head sideways as if to se her more clearly.

"Na-no," she stuttered once again but their was a false not in her voice which the others noticed.

"No, I do. Your eyes…I've seen them before." He said stepping towards her. The nameless girl got to her feet with a look of complete fear in her eyes.

"Don't touch me." she said as Harry reached for her hand but it was too late and she had collapsed again but this time in pain. Something had happened to her hand where Harry had touched it and it was something the he had seen before. In his mind Harry saw a picture of Professor Quirrel from his first year of Hogwarts as he turned to dust from a touch of his hands.

The girl had seemed to see the recognition in his eyes "please, it's not what you think," she begged clasping her arm just above where Harry had touched her.

"Stupefy!" he said bringing out his wand as the girl flew into the wall where she hit her head and became unconscious once again.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione said rushing to the girl. They all seemed to feel the need to protect her or at least were drawn to her but before they could do anything more the girl had disappeared.

"Where'd she go? You can't disapparated from in here." Hermione said looking where she once was.

"Like you said mad eye, skilfully." said Harry turning towards the window.

"What do you mean boy?" he asked.

"Did you not see her hand, her eyes? You said she apparated onto your broomstick whilst it was moving and she dodged a killing curse. Think."

"You aren't suggesting that that was Voldemort?" Lupin asked looking worried.

"No, but there's something about her. There's part of him in her and she knew it. Did you see the look in her eyes when I tried to touch her?"

"She was just terrified," said Hermione still under the girls spell even though she had left.

"She's powerful." he said walking into the other room and leaving the others to think.


End file.
